


виноградное безумие

by simbay



Series: #6drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love/Hate, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Роман был преступником, и то, что они повстречались с ним во время ее ночных прогулок по Вэйлу... Из него можно было бы выпытать много полезной информации! И, пока Руби гадала, каким образом ее достать, Роман явно откровенно издевался, развлекаясь болтовней со своим злейшим противником.
Series: #6drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706932





	виноградное безумие

— Ты знаешь, что маленьким девочкам не стоит ходить в такие злачные места?  
Голос Романа звучал словно патока, сладко. Он противно растягивал гласные и довольно щурил глаза, глядя на Руби, а та, попивая молочный коктейль — иной ей и не продали бы — делала вид, что его слова ничего для нее не значили.  
Но на самом деле Руби слушала.  
Очень внимательно.  
Роман был преступником, и то, что они повстречались с ним во время ее ночных прогулок по Вэйлу... Из него можно было бы выпытать много полезной информации! И, пока Руби гадала, каким образом ее достать, Роман явно откровенно издевался, развлекаясь болтовней со своим злейшим противником. Ну, так полагала Руби. Возможно, у Романа была более неприятная немезида, стоило бы ее устранить...  
Руби нравилось быть особенной, даже если это касалось ненависти с одним рыжим придурком.  
— И что? — язвительно отозвалась она. — Ты так за меня беспокоишься?  
— Ну конечно, Краснуха. Иначе кто будет доставать меня и крушить планы?  
Ослепительно сверкнув улыбкой, Роман опрокинул бокал чего-то явно очень крепкого — он зажмурился — и продолжил:  
— Я буду по тебе скучать. Такой назойливой козявки нигде больше не найти.  
— А я не буду!  
— Не будешь, если с тобой что-то случится?  
Азартно уставившись на нее, Роман, казалось, даже забыл про алкоголь, и Руби подавилась. Нет уж, не это она подразумевала! Но главное было не терять лицо, не терять лицо... А потому она, с важным видом отпив коктейль, бросила на своего врага мрачный взгляд и спокойно проговорила:  
— Тогда тоже. Если последним, что я вспомню перед смертью, будет твоя рожа, то я об этом сильно пожалею на том свете.  
Вышло немного высокомерно. Янг бы не оценила!  
Роман оскорблено — явно наигранно — охнул и прижал ладонь ко рту, после чего дрожащим тоном проговорил:  
— О нет!.. Какой кошмар!..  
— Не ерничай, — буркнула Руби.  
— Неужели ты... Будешь думать обо мне?.. — когда он смахнул слезу, бровь у Руби нервно задергалась. Вот змеюка! — Знаешь, я слышал, что многим девочкам нравятся мужчины постарше, но никогда бы не подумал, что ты такая же!..  
Сложив руки у груди, Роман поднял взгляд к потолку и монотонно проговорил:  
— Лишь боги простят этот грех!..  
Когда рука Руби угрожающе потянулась к косе на поясе, Роман перестал дурить и улыбнулся, после чего облокотился на барную стойку. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией, и Руби это не нравилось. Какого черта!..  
Почему она вообще болтала с ним, если должна была арестовать?  
Неужели он был прав?! Это заставило Руби нервно подавится и покосится по сторонам, надеясь, что никто из знакомых не видит этого.  
— Уж не пытаешься ли ты заставить меня нарушить закон еще одним способом и отвесить тебе излишне лестный комплимент? — заметив, как Руби возмущенно поджала губы, Роман хохотнул и по-лисьему усмехнулся. — Я, конечно, люблю милых дам ростом ниже меня, это очень изящно. Но характер у них должен быть соответствующий. А ты не вытираешь ноги у входа, грызешь ногти... Прекрати! Это негигиенично. В общем, нет уж, нет уж. Да и малявка вообще, я во что буду тыкаться носом, в ребра? Меня твои плоскости не интересуют.  
Чем дольше он говорил это, тем сильнее росла его самодовольная ухмылка, и тем краснее становилось лицо Руби. Она могла бы ему ответить — очень невежливо — но подумала, что, во-первых, это наверняка шло по плану Романа, а значит было направлено на оскорбление ее чести и гордости, и, во-вторых, она хотела ответить оригинально и дерзко.  
А хамство явно таким не было.  
Задумчиво поглядев на Романа, что продолжал смотреть на нее с довольной ухмылкой, Руби вдруг поднялась и, подняв руку, остановила его от назревавшего вопроса:  
— Секундочку.  
После чего испарилась буквально на мгновение — спасибо проявлению — после чего вернулась уже с...  
На самом деле, она могла поступить менее ужасно. Но когда она шла сюда, ей приглянулся один автомат с маленькими коробочками, а там продавали... Вещь, которую Руби не хотела бы видеть в обычной ситуации. Но тут, видимо, сами боги сжалились и дали ей возможность отыграться.  
Когда она поставила перед Романом коробку с виноградом, тот застопорился, явно не зная, что вымолвить.  
Аккуратно взяв в руки одну виноградинку, Руби медленно поднесла ее ко рту своего злейшего противника, надеясь, что не раздавит ее сейчас между пальцев, после чего томным голосом, настолько, насколько могла скопировать Вайс, когда та клеилась к мальчишкам, проговорила:  
— Открой ротик.  
— Что ты делаешь? — мрачно поинтересовался Роман сквозь зубы.  
Ого, он в панике! План Руби удался! Но не стоило демонстрировать этого раньше времени... А потому, улыбнувшись, Руби все тем же тоном прошептала едва ли не ему на ухо:  
— Я просто показываю тебе... Что ты упускаешь... Много возможностей...  
И, когда Роман в ужасе раскрыл рот — явно собирался гаркнуть что-то нехорошее — Руби засунула ему туда виноградину. И прикоснулась пальцем к чужим губам, после чего покачала головой, намеренно медленно, и добавила:  
— Сладкое нутро, но жестко снаружи? Прямо как... я.  
Главное было не рассмеяться.  
Лицо Романа стремительно меняло цвета на самые странные, чем можно было ознаменовать ее победу в их маленькой словесной перепалке.  
... а на пачке винограда была наклеена маленькая бумажка, на которой размашисто был написан его сорт. _Рубироман_.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_Roman


End file.
